Knock
by Jcansnh
Summary: Seharusnya tadi Dongho mencegah gerakan Daehwi, mencegah Daehwi tidak pergi begitu saja. Karena Dongho baru saja sadar bahwa ia menyebabkan satu masalah datang, mengantri dibelakang untuk ia selesaikan. [ P101's Knock Team ; Dongho GS!Daehwi ]
1. Chapter 1

"Dan, endingnya dibuat lebih rapi lagi bisa?" tanya si cowok yang sebelumnya memainkan gitar.

Si cewek yang berada dibelakang drum menganggukkan kepala, lalu kembali menabuh secara teratur. "Gini?"

"Temponya agak dipelanin dikit, bisa Dan? Yongguk susah mau nyesuaikan tempo tuh kayaknya," timpal si gitaris lain sambil menunjuk oknum yang terduga bernama Yongguk.

Yongguk menggeleng. "Nggak kok."

"Yakin, Kak?" tanya si keyboardist sambil menekan tuts-tuts putih secara random.

"Udah nih? Latihan selesai kan? Asik dah." Si drummer langsung berdiri dan menabuh alat musik kebangaannya dengan random, mengundang tawa dari anggota lainnya.

"Mau kemana sih, Dan?" tanya Dongho.

Youngmin meletakkan gitar di pojok ruangan dan disusul Yongguk. "Alah, paling juga dia mau pergi sama pacarnya."

"Kak Youngmin friend-zone sih, makanya iri," timpal si keyboardist, Haknyeon.

"Haknyeon kalau ngomong suka benar deh." Dani melakukan high-five dengan Haknyeon.

Sementara yang lain tertawa, Yongguk hanya tersenyum sambil mengambil tas miliknya yang diletakkan tak jauh dari drum.

"Duluan ya? Mau ada kelas sore nih," pamit Yongguk.

"Yong bareng dong." Youngmin menyambar tasnya dan segera berlari mengejar Yongguk yang nyaris menutup pintu.

"Pelan kali, Kak," tegur Yongguk sambil tersenyum.

"Gebetan Kak Youngmin ada berapa sih?" tanya Haknyeon ketika Youngmin dan Yongguk sudah benar-benar pergi.

.

.

Mereka menamai diri sebagai 'Knock', band kebanggaan fisip yang terbentuk setahun lalu. Kang Dongho mengambil alih posisi vokal utama, gitaris, sekaligus leader. Im Youngmin walaupun memiliki gender yang berlainan dengan Dongho, ia dipercaya menjadi gitaris dan terkadang rapper jika diperlukan. Kang Dani adalah si wanita tangguh penabuh drum, skill-nya tidak perlu diragukan lagi karena ia merupakan salah satu drummer terkenal sejak masa SMP. Satu-satunya anggota kalem di band tak lain ya Kim Yongguk, blasteran China-Korea yang memegang posisi vokal dan juga bassist. Terakhir adalah anggota termuda sekaligus keyboardist, Joo Haknyeon namanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Um, halo. Aku balik bawa series baru /yang kemaren-kemaren banyak blm selesai oy!/ kali ini korbannya adalah Knock minus Kenta dan Seonho hehehe. Jadi tuh sebenernya ini bakal lebih fokus tentang memberXpacarnya, bukan tntg band 😂😂😂. Youngmin sama Daniel kubuat gs, karena lucu aja sih kayaknya anggota bandnya co-ed gini wkwk.

Besok aku update kenapa si Dani senang pas latihan bandnya selesai(di chp ini) tebak dong gaes siapa aja pacarnya member knock disini.

Ps : h-1 pengumuman sbmptn dan h-4 eps 11, aku lebih takut h-4 eps 11😂😂

Pss : aku lagi nulis au!indo tentang keluarga besar yg ngumpul pas lebaran dan mereka pakai marga jawa. Tebak siapa aja yang masuk! Yang pasti ada Mas Jonghyun, hehehe.

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


	2. OngNiel : Seongwoo sakit

Seongwoo tersentak saat pintu kamarnya dibuka secara tidak manusiawi, tersangkanya malah memamerkan cengiran andalan sambil melangkah masuk dengan santai.

"Cewek bukan sih kamu?" tanya Seongwoo setelah Dani duduk di sebelahnya yang sedang goleran di atas ranjang.

"Loh bukti yang kemarin-kemarin kurang emangnya?" Dani malah balik melempar pertanyaan, membuat Seongwoo tertawa dan menarik lengan si pacar agar ikut tidur disebelahnya.

Dani memperhatikan sesuatu yang tertutup poni Seongwoo. "Dih, jidatnya pakai apaan nih?"

"Ini plester penurun demam, norak banget sih ginian aja nggak tau."

"Lah emang kamu anak kecil pakai ginian segala?" Dani menyikap poni Seongwoo dan mendapati plester penurun demam menempel disana. "Rasanya gimana?"

"Rasa apanya, Dan? Jatuh cinta sama preman macem kamu?" tanya Seongwoo sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi miring dan membuat Dani berada dalam pelukannya.

"Sialan."

Meskipun mengumpati Seongwoo, Dani malah menyamankan diri berada dalam pelukan hangat Seongwoo. Hangat karena suhu tubuh Seongwoo yang agak tinggi sebenarnya.

"Rasanya pakai plester demam gini, kalau dingin kan ntar aku mau pakai tiap masuk kelas, biar otak nggak panas."

"Hewan yang dipiara Dan, bukan bego. Duh, untung sayang," ujar Seongwoo sambil mengunyel-unyel Dani.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi pukulan yang cukup nyaring. Dani sedang memukul lengan Seongwoo, karena cowok Ong itu tangannya mulai menjalar-jalar dengan tidak manusiawi di punggung Dani. Mungkin Seongwoo lupa kalau pacarnya itu punya kerja sampingan menjadi tukang pukul. Iya, tukang pukul drum.

"Sakit, Dan," rengek Seongwoo setelah lengannya dipukul Dani dengan kekuatan maksimum.

Dani segera melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Seongwoo dan kini duduk sambil bersandar pada head-board. Tak lama, Seongwoo menyusul untuk bersandar pada head-board.

"Ps yok," usul Dani.

"Hah, ngapain ps kalau ketemuan gini?"

"Hah?"

" _Phone sex_ kan?"

"Otak nggak pernah sehat sih, mesum mulu anjir," sungut Dani. "Playstation, bego. Untung sayang."

Seongwoo cuma hehehe aja dan siap menangkis pukulan Dani.

"Oh, tadi berangkat ke kampus sama siapa?" tanya Seongwoo.

"Nebeng Kak Dongho, soalnya Daehwi semalam nginap di rumah."

"Tumben si Daehwi, ada acara emang?"

Dani menggeleng. "Nggak. Kemarin dia mampir ke rumah, terus sama Mama nggak boleh pulang."

"Oh, gitu."

"Ya, gitu."

"Kenapa gitu?"

"Apaan gitu?"

"Hehehe."

"Hahaha."

"Hohoho."

"Hihihi."

"Huhuhu."

Dani kemudian memukul wajah Seongwoo dengan bantal. "Random dah. Udah, ps yuk."

Lima menit kemudian keduanya sedang bersaing main pes secara kompetitif dengan posisi Dani duduk bersila dan Seongwoo yang tiduran diatas paha pacarnya. Modus memang anak Kriminologi satu ini.

"Dan," panggil Seongwoo dengan tatapan yang masih fokus pada layar datar.

"Hm?"

"Taruhan, mau?"

"Kalau batas wajar ya oke. Kalau macam-macam ya ucapakan selamat tinggal sama konsol game punyamu."

Seongwoo mendecak karena bola yang awalnya berada di salah satu anak buahnya sudah diambil alih Dani.

"Yang kalah nurutin permintaan yang menang, deal?"

"Pokoknya kalau kamu minta macem-macem ya siap-siap aja kena kdrt."

.

.

"Ah cowok mah nggak mau ngalah sama cewek," protes Dani ketika ia kalah dengan skor 3-1 dari Seongwoo.

"Loh aku udah ngalah loh, itu ku kasih skor satu."

"Satu doang nggak kerasa. Kamu mah nggak peka."

"Iya deh aku yang salah."

Dani ngakak ketika Seongwoo berlutut di ranjang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, seperti murid yang dihukum.

"Kamu minta apaan?" tanya Dani sambil meletakkan satu tangannya di pipi Seongwoo, memeriksa suhu tubuh si Ong.

"Minta cium, boleh?"

"Nggak."

"Yah, kok gitu."

"Kamu kalau sakit tuh kelebihan hormon apa gimana dah?"

Seongwoo beringsut kembali ke paha Dani. "Kelebihan cinta ke kamu nih, gimana dong."

"Cuih!"

Giliran Seongwoo yang ngakak ketika melihat Dani cemberut karena gombalan tidak bermutu yang ia pelajari dari Haknyeon, teman satu band Dani.

"Serius deh," Seongwoo menatap dan menggenggam tangan Dani. "Aku minta kamu terus sama aku, bisa? Ngingetin kalau aku ada di jalan yang salah, ngingetin aku kalau aku udah punya bidadari berbentuk beruang macem kamu. Mau?"

"Dih emangnya aku alarm apa disuruh ngingetin kamu terus. Nah! Itu yang kalimat terakhir mau ngejek aku bongsor apa gimana?!"

"Serah kamu dah, Dan."

Seongwoo segera bangkit dan langsung menabrakkan bibirnya pada bibir Dani yang tipis. Menggigit pelan sebelum akhirnya menyesap bibir bawah yang selalu merona itu. Perlahan mendorong tubuh Dani agar terbaring dengan tautan yang enggan dilepas.

Seongwoo menggeram rendah ketika lidah Dani secara sengaja menggoda bibir atasnya. Belum lagi kedua tangan Dani yang kini tertaut di tengkuk Seongwoo, terus mendorongnya mendekat.

"Tadi kayaknya ada yang nolak," sindir Seongwoo setelah acara ciumannya selesai.

"Ekhem!"

Seongwoo dan Dani menoleh bersamaan, mendapati Ibu Ong sedang berdiri di tengah pintu kamar sambil membawa baki berisi beberapa potong brownies dan dua gelas minuman berwarna oranye.

"Main boleh, tapi ijazah dulu baru ijabsah, ya Mas Ong," ujar Ibu Ong sambil melangkah masuk dan meletakkan baki di atas nakas.

Dani langsung mendorong Seongwoo sampai cowok itu terjungkang, untung tidak jatuh dari ranjang.

"Duh, maaf ya, Bu." Dani bersila sambil menunduk.

"Maklum hormon anak muda, Bu." Seongwoo nyengir ke Ibunya.

Dani melotot dan segera memcubit lengan Seongwoo. "Seongwoo!"

Ibu Ong tertawa, lalu menepuk lembut puncak kepala Dani. "Nggak papa, Dan. Ibu rela kok punya mantu gemesin macem kamu."

"Gemesin apanya? Garang gitu," sungut Seongwoo dan mendapat cubitan lengan untuk kedua kalinya dari Dani.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry, aku kebanyakan baca cerita di wattpad dan jadinya malah gini. Beda sama nulisku yang biasa ga sih?wkwk.

Besok chp si Yongguk deh. Yang minta yonggukXyehyun, sawri yha, aku ship yonggukXsihyun parah😂😂mereka berdua itu unyu gais, coba cek ignya sihyun kl ngga percaya😂😂

Ps : pengumuman sbmptn hari ini gais, kuingin menang0s sj. Eh tapi h-3 final p101 ㅠ.ㅠ

Pss : aku cinta woojin di never dan aku cut partnya dia buat kujadiin mp3/lol

Psss : aku sedih anjir liat 2X speed 5 concept pas tim ikyk:"""

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dianter siapa, Dan?" tanya Youngmin ketika Dani baru saja masuk dan duduk di sofa bersamanya.

"Tuh."

Tepat ketika Dani menunjuk pintu ruang musik, pintu itu didorong dan muncul Seongwoo yang nyengir sambil membawa plastik di tangan kanan.

"Wehey ada Kak Seongwoo!" teriak Haknyeon senang, karena kalau Seongwoo mampir tuh pasti bawa makanan. Seperti sekarang, Haknyeon dan Yongguk sudah mengambil alih plastik. Isinya onde-onde dan molen mini, ada juga beberapa botol pulpy orange.

"Dan, kemarin kemana? Gue mau nyerahin print-out ke lo, tapi lo nggak ada dirumah," ujar Jaehwan yang ternyata sedang diskusi bersama Dongho di dekat keyboard. Dongho itu ketua bem fisip dan Jaehwan wakilnya.

"Ke rumah Seongwoo, sakit dia kemarin," jawab Dani sambil menunjuk Seongwoo yang lesehan di lantai sambil main get rich. Cih, masih jaman main get rich?

"Jenguk Seongwoo? Yakin?" tanya Youngmin sambil memicingkan mata.

"Iyalah. Emang ngapain lagi? Ngebabu di rumahnya?"

Youngmin menunjuk leher Dani. "Terus ini merah-merah apaan?"

"Dirumah Kak Seongwoo banyak nyamuk kali, Kak Yong," celetuk Yongguk savage.

"Mainnya halus kali, makanya ngebekas gitu," timpal Haknyeon sambil ngakak.

"Nggak usah ngakak lo. Kek nggak pernah pernah aja," sungut Seongwoo.

"Sorry gue mainnya bersih."

Dongho ikutan nyempil diantara Haknyeon dan Yongguk karena Jaehwan sudah keluar ruangan. "Mana sih yang mainnya bersih?"

"Lupa gue siapa yang dateng latihan tempo hari lehernya merah-merah," celetuk Yongguk savage.

"Bacot anjirr."

"HAHAHA MAMPUS." Dani merasa bersyukur dengan ke-savage-an Yongguk hari ini. "Yong, besok gue traktir mekdi dah."

Yongguk nyengir sambil mengangkat ibu jarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


	3. YonggukSihyun : Tolbi dan tidur siang

"Kamu ada kelas nggak hari ini?" tanya Sihyun sambil mengelus kepala Tolbi yang tertidur di atas ranjangnya.

 _"Nggak ada sih, cuma nanti sore ada latihan band. Kenapa Ay?"_

Sihyun melirik jam dinding. "Temenin aku ke klinik hewan, mau?"

 _"Loh, Tolbi kenapa emang?"_

"Aku nggak tau, Ay." Sihyun menghela nafas. "Dari semalem dia nggak se-aktif biasanya, kayaknya Tolbi sakit deh."

 _"Hah, gimana gimana?"_

"Masa wiskasnya nggak dihabisin, terus dia tiduran mulu nih."

 _"Bentar aku ke rumah kamu Ay, pintu depan dikunci nggak?"_

"Mas Jonghyun lagi nyuci mobil kayaknya," ujar Sihyun sambil berjalan ke arah jendela dan menyikap korden tipis. Kemudian ia melambaikan tangannya pada Yongguk yang berada di seberang sambil memakai jaket.

Yongguk balas melambaikan tangannya sebelum menutup gerbang. _"Oke, tunggu bentar ya."_

Sihyun sedang memangku Tolbi saat Yongguk datang dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Cowok blasteran Korea-China itu segera duduk disebelah Sihyun yang merengut.

"Kamu telat kasih dia makan kali, makanya dia ngambek," ujar Yongguk sambil ikut mengelus bulu halus milik Tolbi.

"Ih emangnya Tolbi baperan!"

Yongguk melirik Sihyun. "Siapa tau, baperan kayak kamu."

Sihyun melotot dan segera mencubit perut Yongguk. "Enak aja!"

Yongguk hanya tertawa, kemudian ia mengambil alih Tolbi dari pangkuan Sihyun. "Siap-siap sana, kita pergi ke klinik hewan depan perumahan."

.

.

Yongguk dan Sihyun adalah tetangga, rumah mereka berseberangan. Mereka berteman sejak kelas lima sekolah dasar, saat itu Yongguk baru saja pindah ke Korea. Keduanya dekat karena selalu berada dalam sekolah yang sama meskipun beda satu tingkatan. Sampai akhirnya di malam menjelang ujian akhir sekolah, Yongguk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sihyun melalui lagu Surat Cinta Untuk Starla. Pasaran memang, tapi Sihyun menyukainya. Karena Yongguk dengan berani menembak di hadapan orangtua Sihyun yang kebetulan sedang bersantai di teras rumah.

.

.

"Ay, bangun," ujar Sihyun sambil menepuk pelan pipi Yongguk yang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang.

Bukannya bangun, Yongguk malah memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Sihyun. Yongguk memang sering numpang tidur siang di rumah Sihyun dengan dalih bahwa rumahnya sepi, karena Ayah dan Ibunya sibuk bekerja di kantor. Kebiasaan sejak masih sekolah dasar sih, makanya keluarga Sihyun biasa saja saat Yongguk main ke rumah anak gadis satu-satunya di keluarga itu. Tapi sejak sekolah menengah pertama, ada tambahan rules jika Yongguk main ke kamar Sihyun.

 _"Pintu kamar nggak boleh ditutup. Siapa tau Yongguk khilaf."_ _ㅡ_ _Kim Jonghyun, kakak Sihyun._

Belum tau aja si Jonghyun kalau Sihyun pernah di iya-iyain sama Yongguk. Oh, ini rahasia!

"Kak Yongguuuuukkkk." Sihyun kini mengguncang bahu Yongguk. "Katanya mau ada latihan band, gimana sih?"

"Hmmm," gumam Yongguk tidak jelas.

Sihyun merengut, lalu matanya menangkap Tolbi yang memandangnya lucu dari dalam kandang. Ia segera turun dari ranjang dan mengeluarkan Tolbi dari dalam kandang untuk digendong.

"Bi, ini Bapak kamu nggak mau bangun," ujar Sihyun sambil kembali naik ke atas ranjang. Tolbi memang kucing yang diadopsi Yongguk dan Sihyun sering menjuluki Yongguk 'Bapaknya Tolbi.'

"Kamu mau bangunin dia?" tanya Sihyun dan Tolbi mengeong pelan.

Sihyun perlahan mendekatkan satu _paws_ Tolbi kepada pipi Yongguk yang kini beralih posisi menghadapnya. Lah ini kapan dia ganti posisi?

Tapi memang Yongguk itu kalau sudah ketemu bantal pasti gampang molor, jadinya ia tidak merespon perlakuan Tolbi. Malah kayaknya dia makin pulas tidur.

Belum sempat misi membangunkan Yongguk berhasil, ringtone lembut kini menyapa telinga Sihyun. Gadis itu kini memangku Tolbi dan tangan kirinya menggenggam hape milik Yongguk.

"Ay, ini ada yang nelpon kamu. Ummm, id caller nya sih _'Pak Ketua'_ , bangun ih," ujar Sihyun.

"Ya kamu angkat aja," gumam Yongguk yang sepertinya tidak sadar.

Sihyun menggeser ikon hijau dan segera menempelkan benda persegi itu di telinga kanan.

"Haㅡ"

 _"Woy dimana lo? Nggak liat jam apa gimana sih?"_

Sihyun menelan ludahnya gugup. "Uh, sorry, Kak Yongguk lagi tidur."

 _"Lah ini siapa? Adeknya? Eh tunggu, Yongguk kan anak tunggal."_ Lalu terdengar suara-suara ribut dari ujung telepon, membuat Sihyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Ini Sihyun."

Kali ini yang suara wanita yang bertanya. _"Wah pacarnya Yongguk nih?"_

"Ya, gitu hehehe. Bentar ya Kak, aku bangunin Kak Yongguk dulu. Dia kebo banget nih kayaknya."

 _"Oke. Thanks ya, Sihyun."_

Dan setelah sambungan terputus, Sihyun kini kembali pada misi sebelumnya. Ia menggunakan _paws_ Tolbi untuk mencolek dahi, hidung, dan pipi Yongguk.

"Kak Yongguk, Kak Yongguk nya Sihyun. Bangun dong."

Kening Yongguk mengerut, lalu mata segarisnya mulai terbuka. Sihyun tersenyum dan meletakkan Tolbi di atas perut Yongguk.

"Kamu atau Tolbi yang bangunin aku?" tanya Yongguk saat melihat Tolbi menggelung nyaman di atas perutnya.

"Kata Tolbi, kamu telat latihan band," jawab Sihyun sambil menunjuk Tolbi.

"Oh, iya latihan band!" seru Yongguk dan segera menurunkan Tolbi dari atas perut.

Yongguk segera duduk dan menemukan hapenya sudah banyak spam dari grup line. Ia segera menelpon salah satu anggota Knock lainnya.

"Halo, Kak Dongho? Sorry gue ketiduran nih. Apa? Cewek? Oh, si Sihyun yang angkat kayaknya." Yongguk melirik Sihyun yang menatapnya polos, lalu segera menggelengkan kepala. "Nggak, nggak ngapa-ngapain kok! Serius! Cuma ketiduran doang. Iya-iya ini gue langsung otw ke studio biasa."

Setelah itu, Yongguk segera menyambar jaketnya dan segera keluar kamar meninggalkan Sihyun serta Tolbi.

"Dadah, Bapak," ujar Sihyun sambil melambaikan salah satu kaki milik Tolbi.

Belum genap semenit, Yongguk kembali masuk ke kamar Sihyun. Ia menghampiri Sihyun yang masih duduk memangku Tolbi, kemudian mengecup kening Sihyun.

"Maaf ya tadi aku kebo banget. Makasih juga udah bangunin aku. Aku pergi latihan dulu ya? Dadah Sihyun sayang." Yongguk mengelus kepala Tolbi. "Dadah juga, Tolbi."

Setelah itu, Yongguk kembali lari keluar dan Tolbi mengeong.

"Dadah lagi, Bapak."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tau ini ngaret, karena aku siap prepare nglengkapin berkas buat daftar ulang sbmptn. Oh iya, aku keterima sbmptn gais, makasih yang waktu itu udah bantu doa! Maaf nih chp ini diluar ekspetasi:((((

Ps : chp selanjutnya Youngmin, Haknyeon, atau Dongho? Chp sebelumnya itu aku baru sadar kalo itu kemungkinan yg terbesar kl jadi pacarnya Ong😂😂

Pss : SamHwi kembali berlayar dan aku gemes, unch.

Psss : Siapkah kalian nanti malam? Ayo dukung grup yang debut, siapapun anggotanya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yongguk mana dah? Tadi bilang cuma mau angkat telepon bentaran doang," omel Dongho ketika satu anggotanya kurang.

"Sabar, Pak. Orang sabar badannya lebar," celetuk Dani sambil nyengir.

"Iya deh Kak Dani yang badannya kurus."

"Woy itu Haknyeon mulutnya minta gue pukul stik drum apa gimana?"

Youngmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat Haknyeon dan Dani lagi-lagi adu bacot, sementara Dongho cuma ngakak tanpa ada niat melerai.

"Sorry lama." Yongguk muncul sambil senyum.

"Aela lo nelponnyaㅡEh, siapa tuh? Pacarnya Yongguk ya?"

Yongguk mengangguk dan kini merangkul bahu gadis yang sebelumnya berada dibelakang tubuh Yongguk.

"Ini Sihyun, yang tempo hari angkat teleponnya Kak Dongho."

Yongguk menuntun Sihyun untuk masuk dan mengenalkan anggota bandnya.

"Ini Kak Youngmin, yang se-prodi sama aku di HI, dia gitaris kadang rapper." Youngmin cuma dadah-dadah waktu Yongguk menunjuknya.

"Itu Haknyeon kerdusnya Psikologi, dia keyboard."

"Aela gausa dibawa kali kerdusnya, Kak!" sahut Haknyeon tidak terima.

"Itu yang mukanya serem Kak Dongho, kating prodi Administrasi Bisnis. Menjabat sebagai Pak Ketu, vokal, dan gitaris. Yang sebelahnya tuh calon kakak sepupu iparnya, Dani anak Ilmu Pemerintahan, drummer badas dia."

"Serem apaan, cogan gini gue." - Dongho.

"Halo, Sihyun." - Dani.

Sihyun tersenyum. "Halo, aku Sihyun anak Biologi'15"

"Wih ngeri Kak Yongguk doinya anak MIPA coy!" seru Haknyeon.

"Pacar lo anak kedokteran, bego," sahut Dani kepada Haknyeon.

Youngmin tersenyum. "Sihyun, maklum ya, mereka berdua kebanyakan makan micin."

"Hah, nggak papa kok Kak," jawab Sihyun sambil ikut tersenyum.

"Ay, kamu duduk di situ aja deh," ujar Yongguk sambil menunjuk sofa.

"Ay ay ay. Ayang apa ayam nih?"

Yongguk menoleh pada Haknyeon. "Bacot bener ini bocah."

Dani buru buru ngakak sambil nabuh senar. "Mampus lo, Joo Haknyeon."

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


	4. DonghoDaehwi : Problem

_._

 _._

 _._

 _Knock_

 _©Jcansnh_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nu'est Kang Dongho & Wanna One's Lee Daehwi as center's story_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aku nggak ngerti deh Kak."

Euiwoong yang berjalan disebelah Daehwi langsung menoleh ke arah gadis yang menempuh pendidikan kedokteran hewan itu. "Kenapa, Hwi? Kamu ada tugas yang susah?"

Daehwi melirik Euiwoong sebentar sebelum menghela nafas. "Bukan tentang tugas, Kak Ung."

Sebelah alis Euiwoong terangkat. "Jadi?"

"Tentang anak Knock."

Setelah itu sunyi, tidak ada sahutan dari Euiwoong maupun lanjutan dari Daehwi. Hanya samar terdengar langkah mereka berdua yang berada di koridor kampus fk yang benar-benar sepi. Semua kelas sudah bubar dari beberapa jam lalu. Salahkan saja Euiwoong dan Daehwi yang terlalu asik mengobrol di kantin fakultas sambil mendownload drama ini-itu, maupun berselancar mencari tambahan pengetahuan.

"Gimana ya, Hwi." Euiwoong kini mengirim satu pesan lewat line, kemudian menatap Daehwi. "Aku kenal Knock dari tahun pertama mereka kebentuk, soalnya Haknyeon ada disitu. Dan aku sebenarnya cukup parno hal ini keulang lagi."

Daehwi menghentikan langkahnya, membuat ia tertinggal beberapa langkah dari Euiwoong. "Hal ini? Keulang lagi?"

"Iya." Euiwoong berbalik, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum teduh pada Daehwi. "Ayo kuceritain sambil nunggu kamu dijemput sama Kak Dongho."

.

.

.

"Hwi, mau mampir ke mekdi dulu?" tanya Dongho dengan mata yang masih fokus pada jalan yang cukup ramai, karena ini jam pulang kerja.

"Emang nggak sibuk?" Daehwi balik bertanya sambil menyandarkan kepala pada pintu mobil dan menopang wajahnya menggunakan tangan. "Kalo lagi nggak sibuk tuh istirahat, jangan cari kesibukan baru," lanjut Daehwi.

"Apa sih, Hwi?"

Daehwi kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya. "Langsung antar aku ke kos aja."

"Kamu udah makan emangnya?" tanya Dongho sambil melirik Daehwi sebentar.

"Udah."

Jawaban singkat Daehwi membuat Dongho mengeratkan genggamannya pada setir mobil.

"Aku relain pulang cepat dari rapat bem buat kamuㅡ"

Daehwi buru-buru menyela. "Memangnya aku minta dijemput?"

Kali ini Dongho menghela nafas secara perlahan, tapi genggaman pada setir makin ia eratkan. Berusaha menahan emosi yang bisa saja meluncur dan salah mengenai sasaran. Kepalanya perlahan berdenyut karena emosi yang tidak kunjung mereda.

"Aku tau tentang masalah anak Knock," ujar Daehwi tiba-tiba. "Dan sebagai seseorang yang dianggap ketua, seharusnya kamu nggak bisa ninggalin mereka gitu aja."

Tangan kiri Dongho terangkat untuk mengacak rambutnya sendiri, sebagai indikasi dari ucapan Daehwi. Ia kemudian melempar tatapan tajam pada Daehwi.

"Kamu nggak tau apa-apa Hwi."

"Oh, ya?"

Daehwi tertawa kecil. "Aku memang nggak tau apa-apa. Sedih ya?"

"Lebih sedih lagi karena aku nggak bisa apa-apa, padahal faktanya aku tuh pacarmu," lanjut Daehwi.

Dongho menepikan mobilnya. Ia benar-benar sadar sedang terselimut emosi.

"Mau kamu apa sih, Hwi?"

"Mau supaya kamu itu sadar kalau sekarang itu kamu punya aku yang bisa dipakai buat berbagi masalah."

Dongho menggertakkan giginya. "Termasuk masalah pribadi? Iya?"

Daehwi menggenggam ujung kemeja yang ia kenakan ketika nada bicara Dongho meninggi. "Kamu kira aku harus tau masalah siapa? Masalah presiden? Menteri?"

"Lee Daehwi..."

"Aku tau kamu jadi kandidat ketua bem fakultas yang bakal naik tahun ini, aku tau kuliah kamu berantakkan beberapa minggu ini, termasuk nilai kamu yang turun, bahkan aku tau kamu sama anak Knock lagi nggak baik." Daehwi berhenti untuk membasahi bibir bawahnya.

"Kamu nggak tau apa-apa, Daehwi," ucap Dongho final.

Daehwi menertawakan dirinya sendiri dan Dongho bersumpah ia melihat lelehan air yang turun ke pipi Daehwi secara perlahan.

"Iya, ternyata aku emang nggak tau apa-apa."

Setelah itu, Daehwi melepas _self-be_ _lt_ dan segera keluar dari mobil Dongho tanpa menoleh ataupun berkata apapun.

Seharusnya tadi Dongho mencegah gerakan Daehwi, mencegah Daehwi tidak pergi begitu saja. Karena Dongho baru saja sadar bahwa ia menyebabkan satu masalah datang, mengantri dibelakang untuk ia selesaikan.

.

.

.

"Ho, proposal udah beres kan?"

Dongho yang sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya segera menoleh pada Aron, ketua bem fisipol yang tahun ini harus turun.

Dongho mengangguk dan memasukkan powerbank sebagai perintilan terakhirnya ke dalam tas. "Udah bang, tinggal tanda tangan dekanat aja."

"Loh, belum di accept sama dekanat emang?"

Dongho menggeleng. "Dikirim aja belum bang, nih bentar mau kasih liat _soft-copy_ nya dulu ke Nayoung sebelum di print."

"Lah, kok belum sih? Acaranya kurang dari tiga minggu lagi, tau kan?"

"Iya bang, tapi kan minggu kemarin tuh minggu uas."

Sebelah alis Aron terangkat naik. "Kok lo jadi nggak profesional gini sih, Ho?"

"Nggak profesional?" tanya Dongho, ia melemparkan ransel yang awalnya siap ia gendong. "Gue juga punya sesuatu yang harus diurus selain itu, bang."

Seongwoo yang awalnya berniat meninggalkan ruangan langsung berlari menengahi Aron dan Dongho. "Kalem-kalem woy," ujar Seongwoo.

"Itu kan urusan lo. Harusnya lo bisa bagi waktu dong."

"Ya emang gue nggak bisa bagi waktu gara-gara siapa?" Telunjuk Dongho terangkat menunjuk Aron. "Ya gara-gara lo kali. Ada apa dikit manggil gue, emang anak bem fisipol cuma gue?"

Aron mendecih, kemudian ia menepis telunjuk Dongho. "Kalau lo emang nggak niat ikut organisasi, mending keluar lo. Nggak usah nyalon buat periode baru."

Dan semuanya terjadi secepat kilat saat Dongho melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada Aron. Bahkan Seongwoo yang berada diantara mereka tidak sempat bereaksi apa-apa.

.

.

 _'Halo, Tante Dan.'_

"Hwi, lo di kampus?"

 _'Iya. Ini baru bubar kelas.'_

"Ke kampus fisipol bisa? _Urgent_ , Hwi."

 _'Kenapa Tan? Itu juga dibelakang agak berisik.'_

"EH ITU DIPISAHIN DULU! Oh, halo Hwi? Dongho berantem sama anak bem. Buruan kesini."

 _'Uh? Oke.'_

.

.

Keheningan menyelimuti keadaan mobil. Hanya sesekali terdengar suara desisan dari Dongho saat Daehwi tidak sengaja menyentuhkan kapas terlalu dalam. Gadis bermarga Lee itu masih telaten mengobati luka kekasihnya. Uhm, kekasih? Masihkan Daehwi kekasih Dongho, saat mereka tidak pernah lagi bertemu ataupun sekedar berkirim kabar melalui pesan sejak pertengkaran mereka seminggu yang lalu?

Setelah mengoleskan salep bening ke bagian wajah Dongho yang memar, Daehwi membereskan peralatan apa saja yang ia gunakan dan meletakkan kembali kotak p3k ke dalam laci mobil Dongho.

"Jangan pergi dulu, Hwi," ujar Dongho ketika Daehwi membuka pintu mobil.

Dongho mencekal pergelangan tangan Daehwi, ketika gadis itu tidak menjawab dan nyaris keluar dari mobil. "Lee Daehwi."

"Apa?"

"Maafin aku."

Daehwi tidak memberikan respon apapun saat Dongho mencondongkan badannya untuk menutup pintu mobil.

"Semuanya salah aku, aku tau," lanjut Dongho. "Salah aku yang nggak bisa ngatur waktu kuliah, waktu organisasi, waktuㅡ"

Ucapan Dongho terhenti begitu saja saat lengan kurus Daehwi merengkuhnya dengan cepat. Membuat sesuatu hal yang hilang kini secara perlahan kembali ke tempatnya yang semula. Membuat Dongho merasa seperti menemukan kembali rumahnya yang telah lama ia tinggalkan. Membuat Dongho merasakan pipinya kini basah karena air matanya sendiri.

Usapan yang dilakukan Daehwi benar-benar membuat Dongho merasa nyaman, hingga ia sendiri tidak sadar entah sudah berapa tetes air matanya jatuh membasahi kemeja _soft-blue_ milik Daehwi.

.

.

"Aku bisa lepasin bem, tapi nggak bisa lepasin Knock, sama kamu."

Daehwi tersenyum sambil mengusap ringan genggaman tangannya dengan Dongho.

"Kalau kuliahnya gimana, Om?"

"Emang kamu mau ntar punya suami pengangguran?"

Daehwi mengernyit. "Maksudnya, Om?"

"Kalau aku nggak kuliah, otomatis nggak kerja, kalo nggak kerja ntar jadi pengangguran pas nikah sama kamu."

Daehwi mencubit lengan Dongho. "Apaan sih."

Dongho tersenyum kecil, bibirnya masih sakit kalau senyumannya terlalu lebar.

"Udah baikan?" tanya Daehwi.

"Udah nggak terlalu nyut-nyutan kok."

Daehwi menggeleng. "Bukan itu."

"Sama kamu udah baikan kok, kan baru aja."

"Ish! Bukan itu, Om!"

Dongho menghela nafas. "Jadi yang mana?"

"Sama anak Knock."

Dongho terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Belum."

"Masih diem-dieman? Udah lebih dari dua minggu kali, Om. Marahannya kayak anak SD aja."

"Kamu nggak ngerti, Hwi." Dongho buru-buru melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Masalahnya emang agak rumit, bahkan lebih rumit dari yang sebelumnya."

"Yang punya masalah itu Kak Youngmin sama Kak Yongguk, kan? Terus kenapa malah kalian semua jadi perang dingin gini?"

Dongho tersenyum menenangkan Daehwi yang cemberut. "Lebih baik gini aja, Hwi. Nggak ada hasilnya kalau lagi sama-sama panas, yang ada malah kemungkinan bubar jadi 90%."

"Tapi kan, Omㅡ"

"Mereka percaya aku buat jadi pemimpin, dan menurutku kita memang baiknya gini dulu." Dongho mengalihkan tatapannya kedepan. "Aku nggak mau kejadian itu keulang lagi, Hwi."

"Udah cukup Seonho sama Kenta yang cabut, aku nggak yakin Knock bakal tetap jalan kalau ada lagi yang cabut," lanjut Dongho.

Daehwi tersenyum dan mengusap lengan Dongho, memberikan kekuatan pada si marga Kang. "Apapun yang nanti Om Dongho ambil, aku bakal ada sama Om terus kok. Om punya aku buat dijadiin sandaran."

Dongho menoleh sambil tersenyum. Perlahan ia merengkuh tubuh kecil Daehwi. "Iya, kali ini bakalan ingat kamu kok, sayang."

Dongho melepas pelukannya dan menunduk untuk menatap Daehwi yang juga menatapnya. Ia mengecup kilat bibir Daehwi, kemudian tersenyum. "Makasih ya."

Daehwi tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk, kemudian balas mengecup kilat bibir Dongho. "Sama-sama, Om."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disarankan baca fanfictku yang Oh Little Girl sebelum baca ini sebenarnya, tapi nggak baca juga nggak papa kok hehehe.

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


End file.
